what really happened
by cookie-monster-eater
Summary: what really happened to naruto
1. Chapter 1

"**what really happened"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

This might have not really happened who knows if it did

Naruto had finished learning shadow clone jutsu from the scroll and he saw an interesting jutsu it was called

complete dark clone jutsu he read the description makes a permanent clone that will only disapear if killed

can not be released it's ten times stronger then the user he didn't bother to read the rest of it after a few minutes

he finally did it right. Then he started reading the rest of the description the clone is completely evil and is

extremely likely on turning aginst the user and taking its place. then when naruto was about to look back to

See what his clone was doing he was hit on the hit by a large rock and fell unconscious.

Hours later he was woken up by the intense heat of the sun he looked to see

where he was and saw he was in a unfamiliar area all around was sand as far

as his eye could see.

He had never

Been in such a area. He started walking after a hour of walking he found a

village all of the people spoke a different language and he could not

understand them so he went to a store and pointed at a box and the shop

keeper sold it to him the box was Rosetta stone and after 5 minutes of it he

learned how to speak the language almost perfectly then he told the nearest

person where is then name of the village the man replied Baghdad. Then

naruto asked the villager what way is it to konoha the villager replied by

saying "what is this konoha of witch you speak. Well you know the main

military force of the country of fire. Well I have never heard of the country

of fire but why don't you go to our military force they probably know where

it is so then the man gave naruto some directions and In a few moments he

was there. he asked the people and they kept on replying there was no such

after a while he gave up and said that he would like to join their military

force he said would you like to be a suicide bomber or a normal terroist." "I

like to be the best one." so suicide bomber alright state your name "naruto

uzamk that man said that a bad name for a suicde bomber we will call you

Mohamed instead.


	2. who are you?

**Chapter 2**

**Mohammed! **What kind of name is that for a great shinobi like me said the newly appointed suicide

bomber. "it is a great name for a suicide bomber anyway what kind of a name is naruto". it's a better name

than Mohammed" no its not it's the greatest name ever your lucky I assigned such a great name

interrupted the man assigning the names to the solider I'll only join if you let me keep mine. Fine said the

man than naruto popped out with a question when do I get paid? The man said "after your misson" "how much

do I get paid" "17" 17 what? screamed naruto. You know what. No I don't said naruto. you'll see what when you finish your

mission. So what's my mission asked naruto. in a few days said the annoyed man. Than naruto asked what is there to do in this village the man answered nothing.

**DAY'S LATER….**

Man I haven't eaten in like forever I should have never bought rosseta stone with the money I found in

ground and their wasn't even enough left over to buy food only a glass of water is all I could afford.

Are you naruto asked two guys from behind yes answered the blond suicide bomber. We need you to come

with us why asked naruto. Your mission has been decided you will need to come with us now.

5 minutes later naruto was in their hq with a lot of pictures of this one funny looking guy. then these guys

took him into this one room the first thing he noticed was the funny looking guy in the pictures. then naruto

asked frustrated told them hey! what am I doing here. Then the man asked the gaurds to leave then the man

called naruto bastard! and started rambling about knocking him out and transporting him to this strange place and

then out of rage the man lost control of his chakra and then naruto saw a person he would not expect to see it was … what are you doing here asked naruto you transported me here after teaching a new jutsu you said ill be able to

use shadow clones like you but then when I got it right you atacke me and knoked me out and when I woke up I was transported to this waste land after that I killed this guy (sadam husane) transformed into him and took his place

then I learned this language by buying Rosetta stone. Then just yesterday I lerned that itachi was here and he is the president of the united states. So I need you to kill him for me so I can take my revenge I need you to go to

mexico hi-jack a plane and attack the white house.

* * *

**thats it for this update next time we will see who is the guy naruto is talking to you probably know who it is though plz review  
**


	3. sauske

**Chapter 4 Sasuke **

Like the hell ill do that said naruto. Its your job. Like I care I quit. Wait said sasuke ill give you a house

around here and some money for traveling expenses, if you attack itachi with the plane. This interested naruto and he

couldn't refuse so he accepted so when do I leave? in 2 days Said the sadame husane imposter. Ok but one

more condition you have to treat me to ramen sasuke agreed. When you come back ill treat you to some ramen.

**2 Days Later**

While on the plane he stole some money from this one guy and put it in his pocket. He landed in mexico got

of the plane exchanged his money for peso's and then he saw this one man who was arresting this one old

woman and telling her abandoning her son was abandonment and is a crime and this one kid with a big head was her son

naruto thought _dam he has a giant head I bet you could store a lot of chakra there. _then he got on the

plain heading for Washington d.c. around 30 minutes before the plane got to its destination naruto got out

his a-k47 and told it's a hold up the people got scared and ducked and naruto just got up and went to the

pilots and got them so scared they wet their pants so then naruto said ill let you live if you show me how to

use this plane. the pilots taught him, minutes later naruto was trying his new ability to fly planes when he

pressed the wrong switch and crashed into one of the twin tower buildings lucky for naruto he saw that the plane was gonna crash

and jumped out of the plane used shadow clone jutsu to make a ladder from one of the

clones one clone attached himself to a building that was much lower next to the twin tower and naruto

attached himself to him. minutes later he went down to the floor only to see a wave of ashes at him he

ran as fast as he could. he was running past people seeing them get engulfed by the ashes. No matter how

fast how he was going there was no way he could escape the ashes that's when their was a flash

someone grabbed him it was a man with silver hair who had a mask covering one of his eyes he brought him to

one of the shops. Naruto asked who are you? the man replied I am a jonin my

name is kakashi. So your also from are world like sasuke and itachi. Yes but there are more than me. i'm not

the only ninja from Konoha there are about 5 more that you don't know about.who else asked the blond?I do

not know their names you will have to see for yourself. we have a hideout in this store it is in the back we will meet some of them right now.

We where waiting for you to come here so we could perform the justsu to go back home.

tell me what is the jutsu to go back kakashi. I dont know we found out we are manga characthers and we are not real we will ask our ceator to make

us a jutsu to get home. whats his name? his name is none other than Kishimoto Masashi.

according to the story line we need you to come with us before we get ready to go over there.

where does he live? he lives in japan i read in a interview he has alredy decided how naruto will end.

what you mean im going to die? nope naruto is the name of the manga. oh!, so that means im the main characther. yep replied kakashi

so will we get going. kay!

* * *

plz review


	4. What i'm cancled !

**Chapter 4 You're Here**

About time you get back kakashi said the genius cunnin. WHAT!, YOU'RE HERE TOO! Yelled the blond

you see me here don't you YEAH, BUT WHY YOU SHIKAMRU yelled naruto well you or your clone

knocked me out that is how everyone got here but we out are stories and figured it was not possible it was

you first of all your personality was different and second when I had neji check your charka he said that

you had such a tremendous amount considering the small amount of time. Any ways after you defeated neji

we where almost completely sure it wasn't you or at least we knew their was different about you

Well you figured out that much ? Asked naruto No, of course not we just read the manga and it said all the

Information. And here I thought you where a genius. By the way -crash- said Naruto before here was

interrupted by sound _put your hands _said some people in these comflge clothes with their uniforms saying

S.W.A.T _you guy's are under arest for suspesion fo blowing up the president these are direct orders from _

_the president _said of the guys shikamru and kakashi stared at naruto. Naruto letting out a nervous chuckle.

Then shikamru used shadow possession jutsu while naruto knocked them out cold. But then a guy came

behind shikamru and grabbed from behind and signaled the other members in they trapped kakashi but

naruto managed to get away. Then he found a car with the door open after the incident people left their cars

it still has the keys took and headed to airport but was stoped for driving in the wrong lane so the cop

inpounded the viacle and and because he did not have a licence he send his ass to mexico thing he was

Mexican the ash changed his hair color momentarily. So he was now stuck in Mexico lucky for he

remembered the money he exchanged and bought his plane ticket "intercom**" while on the airport please **

**do not bring ak-47's** **to the airpor**t _guess they found out what happened_ Naruto thought next stop to sasuske.

When naruto asked sasuske to help him sasuske yelled **_no!_** you made the u.s hate us, we where only going to

kill Itachi. Then sasuske told Naruto to get out . Naruto went to his house that he acquired form sasuske.

**2 week's later **

Naruto had been barely getting by at this rate naruto thought ill never get home. Today was a normal day for naruto that is until the Uciha came he was worried naruto could tell by his expression

Then Sasuke told him please hide me in a hole in your hose naruto replied ok I barely dug that hole yesterday that will have to do that will do groaned sasuke . Then naruto went to his food closet noticed their was no more food so

he went to the village to buy some

food. when a guy came up (a soilder) asked if he had seen this man the soilder showed him a picture naruto instantly recognized it it was who sauske was impersonating naruto said "sure have, he is in a hole in my house"

then the soilder handed him a bag of money and said good job made are life easier and left. With the money nauto had he bought a tv. When he turned on on the news it

said that naruto was being cancled and naruto thought im being cancled then when the anchor man mentioned that manga he clamed down till he realized what the man said and thought are weolds going to be destroyed. So htas

when naruto got all of his stuff and bought plane tickets to go to japan.

It was a long trip first a kid kept on kicking the back of the chair then a baby he was siting next to threw up on him when he finnaly got off he was relived he was finally in japan. The only thing he knew about the man was that he

lived

in Tokyo so he went there and talked to people seeing if they knew where he lived no one knew so he rented a hotel and spent the night their then the next day their was a old woman saying her purse was stolen then he saw a

man whizzed by with a purse and naruto ran after him when he caught up he punched the purse stealer he was shocked to see it was his creator . After he made story to old woman about the man had gotten away naruto started

talking to him. "what happened to you?" said naruto well after I made naruto go to the real world me fans stoped reading and I became poor that's why I was stealing. said the creator So what its being canceled no one reads my

manga anymore

death note is all thae rage. naruto was shocked he wasn't loved by his fans any more. But me and others need you to create a jutsu to get us home. its no use even if I did you would be erased once you go back due to the fact the

manga been cancled and just like that another problem arouse for Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

**next chapter is the final for naruto being in our world PLZ REVIEW WRITE WHATEVER YOU WANT **


End file.
